


Words Left Unsaid

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Post Season 15 Episode 3, Prayer, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Dean almost prays for Cas' forgiveness. Almost.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Kudos: 17
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 prompt: Prayer

Dean is on his knees, palms together and head bowed. He stays this way for hours, trying to find the words that will fix everything he has broken. Cas deserves an apology, deserves to know that Dean was wrong; Cas isn't everything that goes wrong. Dean is. 

But Dean is a coward. He craves the angel's forgiveness, knowing he does not deserve it. The fear of Cas agreeing with him and rebuffing his apology keeps him from reaching out and begging the angel to return. 

Cas is not coming back.

There is no one left for him to pray to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please drop a comment and kudos ♡


End file.
